Dragonball NG S2 - Episode 1 - Invasion of Kureebra
Dragonball NG S2 - Episode 1 - Invasion of Kureebra Kaizen was at Master Roshi's training as Roshi, Goku, and Krillin all watched him train against the Z-Fighters. Sha goes Super Saiyan. Sha:"Okay Kaizen, no holding back!" He said seriously. Kaizen:"Trust me,your gonna wish you hadn't said that." He smirked as they battled. Austin had jumped in power charging at Kaizen but he moved out of the way dodging Austin's punches. Kaizen used a double-axe handle to send him crashing down into the water. Kaizen:"Even when sneaking I'm still too quick for you." He smirked. Austin got out of the water and got onto land shaking the water off his clothes. Austin:"Oh Yeah!?" He charged a Final Shine Attack looking to obliterate Kaizen. suddenly they had seen three spaceships or what looked like comets crash past them like shooting stars. The explosions were loud as the ships landed. Kaizen:"What the heck was that?" Austin:"Well were gonna find out cause were about to go investigate, aren't we?" Sha:"Of course, dummy." He flew off to the scene. Kaizen:"Right behind ya." He followed. Blitz,Kuma,Cargo,Surge,Forest,Yoi,Corey,and Aaron all went to go follow the three. The S.S.F.A were seen looking up showing that they must've seen the ships too. The Z-Fighters had all landed. (Kame House) Krillin:"I wonder what's the trouble?" Goku:"Whatever it is, it's nother they can't handle." He smirked feeling confident. Meanwhile, Kaizen and the Z-Fighters landed seeing the three ships in the ground looking buried. One of them opened as air came from the ship opening slowly. They saw a foot step forth as one was walking out of the ship. ???:"Heh,so this is the famous Earth? Not too shabby." A kid stepped out of the next ship. ???:"This is Earth? Why is the temperature so different here,it's freezing!" ???:"Shut your whining wimp." ???:"Hmph, look Pluton I didn't wanna me here just as much as you didn't want me here." Pluton:"Hm?" He looked up realizing the Z-Fighters. The third capsule was opened as he punched the door opened. Pluton:"Well, Well, Well, Looks like Satern has awakened." He smirked looking at the thrid capsule when it opened. Kaizen:"Hey,who are you guys?" He yelled wondering is they heard him wating for the response to him question. Pluton:"Ah, so this must be the Earthlings. They look puny and weak." Austin:"Why don't you back those words up! Aaaaah!" He dashed at them. Satern punched him in the stomach and then afterwards he threw him up by his shirt with one hand as he spun on his stomach while Satern then kneed him and finally punching him at Kaizen. Kaizen caught him. Sha:"A-Austin!" Masoak:"Are all the planets we go to so lame?" He said with his hands behind his back. Pluto:"Satern's got it again." He smirked. Satern:"I tell you all...we are warriors of the planet Kureebra. We are Kureebrans and we plan to invade Earth and conquer the planet!" Kaizen looked at him angry. Kaizen:"I won't go down without a fight!" He got into a fighting stance as he and Sha rushed at them. Conclusion Kaizen has learned of the Kureebrans and has heard their plan from a member who intends to fight the Z-Fighters. What do these strangers really want and do they bluff about wanting to conquer the Earth? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG. Category:NG Series episodes